Watching from the Other Side
by nonag
Summary: After the war ended some ghosts of people who died are able to watch over their familys. Remus and Tonks can visit Teddy, Fred can visit George, and Lily and James can visit Harry. Its really just a couple of cute moments as the people that died watch the people who they left behind, and there is a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

Since Remus and Tonks had died they and moved on they found that they could not interact with the living world and could not watch what was going on in it except for special moments, they could only visit the living as long as some one was thinking about them and then they could only visit that person. It had only been one year since the Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort was defeated. One year since Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks died fighting at each others side, leaving their newborn son, Teddy Lupin, behind. Teddy was now almost one and half years old, he was living with his godfather Harry Potter since his grandmother, Andromeda, was no long able to care for him because of her age.

Remus felt a familiar tug, drawing him to the living world. Some one was thinking about him, he looked over at his wife who was sitting beside him as they talked with James and Lily in the after life. She was looking up at him smiling, she could feel it too. Some one was thinking about both of them, "James," Remus smiled at one of his best friends. "Some one is thinking about us, we will have to meet up with you later."

James rolled his eyes and smiled at him, "Fine, leave Lily and I. Its ok." He jokingly glared at Remus and Tonks.

Lily hit him in the side rolling her eyes, "Have fun you two. Talk to you later." she smiled and waved as she tugged James away so Remus and Tonks could leave. "Lets go find Padfoot." she smiled up at him her voice got quieter as they walked away and Remus and Tonks faded into the living world.

Tonks looked around they where in a unfamilier room, the walls where light blue and had zoo animals painted around the bottom border. All of the furniture was new looking but worn and well used, "Where are we?" she asked Remus softly confused.

"Where in a kids room." He looked around confused trying to figure out where they where as well.

It was dark outside, night-time. They heard a door down stairs open and close, they could hear soft voices of a man and a woman talking but we're not able to make out words. Tonks walked out to the hallway and started for the stairs at the end of them trying to find out where they where. She stopped when she saws flash of red hair climbing up the stairs. "Remus its Ginny!" she called excitedly turning to face her husband who was still in the room. She turned to look at Ginny again wondering why she was thinking of them when she saw the little boy in her arms. "Oh.." Tonks let out a soft gasp.

Ginny was walking down the hallway singing softly to Teddy who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. She was smiling down at Teddy who kept changing his hair color from blue to purple to red over and over, "You look a lot like your mummy when you do that little boy." she walked past where Tonks was standing completely oblivious to the fact that there where two ghosts standing around her. Ginny walked into Teddy's room and sat him down in his crib before pulling his shirt off gently. "Oh Teddy don't fall asleep yet. Let me get you undressed first." Ginny giggled at the little boy.

"You do realize that he can't understand what you are saying right?" A voice came from behind Remus and Tonks who were watching Ginny with Teddy. The turned around wondering who else could be there and saw Harry leaning against the door frame smiling at Ginny who just laughed and shrugged.

"So?"

Tonks walked over to the crib where Teddy was now laying down pulling Remus behind her, "Teddy." she whispered leaning over the crib a little to get a better look. Remus was standing behind her with his arm around her shoulders staring at their son silently just trying to memorize his face which they havent seen for so long.

Harry said nothing, he just laughed quietly before walking up behind Ginny and kissing her on the cheek. "So nothing.." he smiled at her. "Its late Gin.. We should let him get some sleep." Ginny nodded but didn't move, "Ginny?" Harry looked at her.

"Do you think Remus and Tonks would be happy with how we are raising him?" She asked softly brushing her fingers through Teddy's hair.

Remus looked up at Ginny who was staring down at Teddy with a loving expression on her face.

"Of course." Harry nodded smiling slightly, they where both talking softly now so they wouldn't bother Teddy who was almost asleep now.

"But we havent told him about them, he doesnt know his own parents.." Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Because he wouldn't understand, he's only a year and half.. We will tell him once he is older so he can understand. Ginny they wouldn't be disappointed, I'm positive."

Tonks nodded in agreement, smiling at Harry then at Remus, "Ok maybe Harry was a good choice as a godfather." Remus just laughed, he remembered when he suggested Harry as a godfather Tonks was against it at first, not because it was Harry but because he was so young.

"Come on Gin, let's go to bed." Harry grabbed her hand, he waved his wand and the lights dimmed and the mobile above Teddy's crib started to spin slowly.

"Night Teddy." Ginny whispered leaning over the crib and kissing his forehead, "We love you." she smiled and turned to leave with Harry.

A soft "Wuv woo.." came from the crib as Teddy rolled over onto his tummy for the night.

Tonks ran her fingers through Teddy's hair one more time before leaning back into Remus's chest and watching him for a little while. They both sat there silently watching him sleep for a little while. Ten minutes later they could feel a tug calling them back to the other side, "Its time to go Nym.." Remus whispered softly to her.

Tonks nodded as she stood up and leaned over to kiss Teddy's head, "Mummy and Daddy love you Teddy, don't forget that.." she leaned back and watched as Remus did the same before taking her hand as they faded away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, there will actually be more chapters I got ideas for a couple more. There is going to be another chapter with the Lupin family, two with Fred one where he is with George and another with Ginny and Harry,and there will be one with Lily and James. **

**Please review if you want me to continue if not I'll just assume no one is interested.. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall so Im back! I dont know if I told you guys last time but I have another story called The New Triwizard Champion its about Rose and Scorpius.. You should check it out. :) THANKS FOR COMING BACK!**

* * *

It was three years after the war now, and Fred was sitting with Sirius talking loudly. He was telling Sirius about one of the last pranks he pulled with George right before the war ended, they had felt that the house full of Weaslys hiding away was getting too sad and to lift up the family's spirits one night while everyone was sitting down to dinner they made it start to rain to make the family laugh. Of course Molly had thought it was the worst thing they had done yet, Ginny thought it was funny to dance with her brothers in the kitchen while it was raining, and Author just sat there watching his children while smiling.

Fred stopped talking and smiled at the wall across from them, "I miss them.." he said softly

Sirius smiled sadly and nodded, "We all do."

Fred nodded and smiled, "I'm going to go see someone."

Sirius looked over at him, "Are they thinking about you?"

Fred nodded, "See ya soon." he stood up and wiggled his fingers jokingly before fading away.

He reappeared on a street that was dimly lit. There where couples walking down the street holding hands or staying extremely close to stay warm. Fred looked around confused trying to see someone he recognized, he didn't see anyone but he soon heard a familiar voice.

"I'm just worried about him, he still hasn't gotten better since the war ended. The only thing that makes him smile anymore is Teddy and Victorie, he just misses Fred so much..." Fred could see it tell it was Ginny talking to a tall guy with dark hair. They where walking down the street and she was tucked firmly into the guys side. Walking hurriedly around them and saw that the guy walking with his sister was actually Harry.

"I know Gin.. He lost his brother that day, a brother that was practically half of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he never got over it, the only thing we can do is be there for him." Harry pulled her closer into her side.

"I miss Fred.." Ginny whispered softly.

"I know." Harry kissed her forehead softly. They turned the corner and kept walking down the street, at the end of it was a park with a bench that they headed too and sat down on. Fred followed after them.

"Its been three years though... Shouldnt he be a bit better?" Ginny looked up at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know its been a long three years we have all been through a lot..." he reached one hand into his pocket and held onto her with his other arm.

Ginny nodded, "It really has been.." she stayed quiet for a couple of seconds thinking. "Almost four years now actually.." she said softly shocked.

Harry nodded smiling at her, "Four years since the end of the war, Teddy just turned four, we have been together for four years now..." he smiled at her.

Ginny laughed and nodded, "Yes we have, havent we..."

"Four years is a long time.." Harry said to himself. "Actually Ginny, I've wondered actually well.." he stood up and turned to look at her before kneeling down, "I've been wondering if you would marry me?"

Ginny stared at him before smiling, "YES!" She jumped off the bench to hug him, which knocked them both over and the ended up sitting on the ground holding each other. They kissed softly before Ginny pulled away. "We have to tell my mom!"

"Well, uum, she already knows your dad told her after I asked for his permission. And let me just say, your dad can be terrifying if he wants too.." Harry smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry.."

Ginny shrugged, "We still have a bunch of people to tell.." she tucked herself back under his arm before kissing him lightly again.

Fred was standing beside the bench smiling to himself, he could feel that he was starting to slip away since they werent thinking about him much any more. "Dad isnt they only scary one Harry... Be good to my sister." he whispered before fading away again.

* * *

**There you gooo :) Thank you so much for reading. Please please please review (see 3 pleases I really would like a review), I still have three more chapters of this so please stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who found her journal? ****Thats ****right this girl! So I'm updating this first then I'm gonna update my other story if y'all are interested and want to go read that. ;) (hint hint go rea****d it) So thanks for sticking with me and not getting to upset with me misplacing stuff. Guess where my journal was? Under my bed behind a box. I feel asleep writing in it and it got kicked over between the wall and my bed. Haha... oops..  
**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Fred felt himself slipping to the world of the living. He appeared in the hallway at St. Mungos, he looked up and down the hallway for someone he recognized. He started walking down the hallway slowly looking around, eventually he got to a room that had a file that read Angelina Weasly. He looked in confused and saw Angelina laying back in the hospital bed holding her bundle on her chest, he went in the room and glanced around and saw a figure asleep in a chair next to the bed. He walked around and smiled when he saw the man, "George.." he said softly and hurried around to his brother.

George jumped slightly and looked around, he thought he heard something. He rubbed his eyes and stretched and yawned, he looked at Angelina sleepily and smiled. George stood up and kissed her on the forehead before looking down at the bundle she was holding. He picked up the blankets and held it to his chest.

Fred watched as s little hand came out of the blankets and started to reach for Georges face, he moved closer to his brother and looked over his shoulder at the little baby.

"Morning.." Angelina was laying on her side on the bed watching George with the baby.

"Good morning." George smiled at her. "Ready to go home today?"

Angelina nodded smiling at him, "More than ready. And I thought of a name.."

George looked at her and smiled, "Whats that?"

"Fred." Angelina smiled at him talking softly. "I know you still miss him, and it would be a nice way to honor his memory."

George looked at her silently for a little while, tears where gathering in his eyes. "I think everyone would like that. Another Fred Weasly in the family." Angelina reached over to hold his hand smiling at him. "Of course he would make fun of us for naming our kid after him." Angelina laughed at that.

Fred smiled, he had tears in his eyes while watching his brother and his family. "Yeah I would George, and I will one day brother." He placed his hand lightly on Georges shoulder as he continued to talk with his wife. "See ya round Georgie. Later mini me." Fred smiled at the baby over his brothers shoulder before walking out of the room to leave the family be. He got about half way down the hallway before he started to feel himself slipping back to the other side, he was glad to leave this time though. His brother deserved to be happy on such an important day.

* * *

**I know its a really short chapter, sorry. :) I will update again soon, please review!  
**


End file.
